rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Preparations
Preparations for Siva's big infiltration. A trusty Red is here to help. EXP Awarded Siva Mako - 75 EXP (Siva displays a large amount of character development as she grows to trust Red.) Red - 50 EXP (As Red as ever. He seems to have something planned, but with good intentions.) Roleplay "...ngh..." A figure stirred under the somewhat faded blankets in one of the rooms of a seedy motel. What a night it had been...NOT LIKE THAT! There had been emotion, sure, but nothing like THAT...at least, not much of it. It had mostly come from the figure in the bed and her roommate for the night exchanging life stories. It had been a somewhat painful experience for both, but they had grown closer for it. Now, as the sun shone through the window, it caused the pale-haired figure to awaken from a deep slumber... For the most part, Red had already been awake as Siva started to wake up. He had been examining her facial features. He had never really fully watched her sleep before. His semblance still not fully on again he opted to simply use normal vision to dedicate the features of her face to memory... It was rather intimate, but then again, most things between them wear. As she started to wake up, Red offered a goofy smile, embarrassed at being so openly caught. Siva slowly awoke and sat up, having been disturbed by the sun shining in her eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, feeling very refreshed. As her vision came into focus, she saw Red's trademark goofy smile. "Morning," she said drowzily, unfazed at the sight of him standing over her. It was to be expected, honestly. "Coffee," she mumbled. Luckily, the motel, though somewhat low in quality, was courteous enough to provide coffee makers in all rooms. Red smiled and instantly went to get coffee with no sugar or creamer. Meanwhile he retrieved clothes for himself and Siva. As she started to get up, he handed her the cup of coffee and kissed her forehead as he laid her clothes down beside her and put his own normal attire on. It seemed to be a very normal kind of interaction, like as if it was the start of any other day. Siva blushed a bit when Red kissed her cheek, but instantly perked up when she smelled the coffee. She had to admit, he was helpful...and...sweet... "Thank you," she said quietly as she took the mug and, without bothering to do so much as blow on it to cool it down, took a sip. *Ahhh...that's the stuff,* she thought. The hot beverage helped her wake up instantly. The fog of tiredness over her mind lifted, and she remembered all that had happened. The sharing of tales...the desert...the shower... And then she remembered her mission. They had to move, TONIGHT. But first they had to prepare. Supplies. They needed supplies. "We need to get going," she said, a bit louder, sounding much more awake. Sitting over next to her on the bed as she sipped on her coffee, Red allowed himself a moment of rest which his tired body needed some of considering the previous day. But he knew he'd have to go through a little more still... Jumping slightly as she alerted them of their need to depart, he instantly got up and rummaged through his bag, "Right, I know exactly where you need to go," he pulled out a piece of paper and went over onto a nearby nightstand to rough sketch a map. For the half minute spent on it, it was already gridded, scaled, and insanely intricate as he showed it to Siva, "I have supplies safely stored for you near the northwestermost port of the city. It's in a normal white cube in the shipping yard but it's near the Valean exchange area and it should be the one of three there with the others brick colored. I have some guns, ammo, suits, communication jammers and other basic essentials. Anything extra are things I knew you'd be needing. Don't worry I thought ahead and you'd need to be going now then, you're right," Red explained to her, proud of himself, but then thought for a minute. He made sure to emphasize "you" when he spoke, as if saying that he wouldn't be following for once. Siva was surprised and touched that Red had managed to do so much in so little time. And yet... It felt like something was...missing. "Actually," she began, "it won't be enough. Unless you got spares, that is. If you didn't, we'll need to go hunting." This was a big job, and Siva didn't want to take any chances. Having Red around would increase her chances of success. And...maybe...she liked his company... And...him... Shaking his head, Red pressed the map further towards her, "Not "we", I'll go then. You follow my instructions," he said in a rather irritated but tired voice. Red.... don't be so pressed for..... nevermind.... It... couldn't talked about right now. Shaking his head repeatedly, it was obvious he was going through another internal monologue. Siva wouldn't have it. She wanted him with her for this. Didn't he understand that? "I'd much prefer having you there," she said. "I'm sure you can more than look after yourself. I've scouted this place as much as I possibly can, and I have a plan. But I need you there with me. That's the only way it'll work." Normally, Siva could manage assignments on her own, but this was no ordinary job. She was after something big. Granted, the bounty made it more than worth it, but this place was on a whole other level. This was the sort of job one would usually hire a strike team for, not a lone operator. Shaking his head more rigorously, Red got up and packed his bag to leave, "I've made up my mind," he said simply, "Follow the directions I told you and complete your assignment as you would have as if I was never here. We'll reunite in the second marking on the map, so meet me there and I'll bring in the other supplies. Trust me." Turning, Red gave a soft and goofy smile before he departured. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5